Raydan Lykel
Raydan Lykel, a character in "The Crown and The Flame" series, is a spy-master of The Gilded City, Aurelia. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 7. Appearance Raydan has brown eyes, long black hair, a thin mustache, and a small goatee. He wears dark blue-gray and gold flowing robes that conceal his daggers. He also has three scars on his chest and two on his right arm. Personality Raydan is a skilled spy, who, while he's working, lets people see him only if he wishes to be seen, as well as hear him when he wishes to be heard. He is shown to be mysterious, but as he becomes closer to Kenna, he opens up more. He is very charming and charismatic, well-mannered and tactful, even to enemies like Iron Empire soldiers. Raydan is fascinated by 'beautiful women', and acts most cordially to them, notwithstanding his already polite behavior towards other people. Despite his calm, collected, and observant demeanor, necessary for his status as Spymaster, he is nevertheless human and still susceptible to surprises, as when Kenna attempts to recruit Helene, and when she charms him after the Battle of the Bay. Despite his refined and polished temperament molded as an Aurelian, he nonetheless has Lykos blood, as he is ruthless and calculating in battle and espionage. Another break from his usual stoic behavior is his ability to relax and enjoy a party, seen when he guffaws at Azura's outlandish lies as told by Lia. He is also well-read, having a vast amount of knowledge about the Five Kingdoms, and can tell the nature of a person from flowers. He is very humble, claiming not to be a good man, despite all his noble actions. Furthermore, he does not wish others to experience the hell he once went through as an orphan; he vowed, as King of Stormholt, to help those who were trapped in such a life. Background Raydan was once a resident of Lykos. His parents threw him and Adder out on the streets when he was four; they were forced to steal scraps from dogs to survive. However, their life as beggars made them practically invisible to the public; eventually, rather than scraps, they collected secrets and were paid handsomely in return. The underground criminal organization he was involved with during this time was the Order of the Black Asps, which he would later join. Over time, he and Adder had an argument which forced him to leave Lykos under the threat of cutting him with her poison daggers. He would later work as a spymaster for Aurelia when Annelyse was just a novice ruler, up until Kenna formed an alliance with the city. Chapters The Crown & The Flame Book 1 * Chapter 7: The Gilded City * Chapter 9: The Escape * Chapter 10: The Battle for Aurelia * Chapter 11: The Technocrats * Chapter 12: The Labyrinth * Chapter 13: The Mechataur * Chapter 14: The Foundry * Chapter 15: The Return to Stormholt * Chapter 17: The Return of the Queen * Chapter 18: The Queen of Stormholt Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Battle of Thorngate * Chapter 3: The Shipbuilders * Chapter 4: The Docks * Chapter 5: The Uprising * Chapter 6: The Foundry Destroyed * Chapter 7: The Thieves of Lykos * Chapter 8: The Masquerade ball * Chapter 9: The Shadow * Chapter 10: The Pit Fight * Chapter 11: The Nevrakis Handmaiden * Chapter 12: The Storming of Lykos * Chapter 13: The Wolf's Mouth * Chapter 16: The Aftermath Book 3 * Chapter 1: The Iron Empire * Chapter 2: The Queen's Champion * Chapter 3: The Sacrifice * Chapter 5: The Uneasy Alliance * Chapter 6: The Secrets of Fydoria * Chapter 7: The Betrayal * Chapter 10: The Spymaster * Chapter 11: The Traitor * Chapter 12: The Gathering Storm * Chapter 13: The Sound of Thunder * Chapter 14: The Calm * Chapter 15: The Lightning Strikes * Chapter 16: The Great Protector * Chapter 17: The Fond Farewell Abilities Spymaster Given his status as a Spymaster and a member of the Order of the Black Asps, Raydan is excellent in covert espionage and assassination missions. Proven by his "defection" to Azura, he can be a very convincing mole, as he managed to fool both Azura's and Kenna's parties with his words and actions alone. His stealth is demonstrated when he was able to snatch Zenobia's necklace right off her neck without the latter realizing this immediately. He is also very perceptive, able to spot Kenna's sword on his first try during Adder's test. He prefers observing people quietly to discern and understand them fully before engaging them, as when he studied Kenna and Azura during their respective first meetings. Being a spy, he is also cautious of his words, knowing first who can hear him before he speaks. Knifemanship and Improvisation He displayed remarkable prowess with daggers and knives, killing multiple guards with ease and deadly precision, as seen when he manhandled Nevrakis soldiers at Kenna's side. In terms of defense, Raydan has shown that he can incapacitate opponents with the simplest of tools, as when he knocked out and killed armed Stormholt soldiers with his manacles alone in Book 3 Chapter 11. He can also disarm opponents before they can react, as when he turned Kenna's sword against her when the latter expressed her doubts about it, shown in Chapter 12. Relationships Kenna Rys Kenna is a close friend of Raydan, and, if the user chooses, a love interest. It is implied that Raydan has a crush on Kenna throughout the books, he presents Kenna with flowers when they secretly meet in the garden. Kenna can choose to spend the night with him at the end of Book 2 and Book 3 before the final battles. He tries to cover up his feelings for Kenna, most likely to protect her. Kenna can also choose to marry Raydan. If so, he will appear as her husband in the epilogue. Annelyse Adair Raydan officially works for Annelyse when he's introduced. He keeps track of what's happening in Aurelia and reports back to her. They are close friends, and he will often defend her when others criticize or underestimate her. Adder Adder is Raydan's sister. Before the series began, they had a falling out that caused him to leave Lykos, but they made up in Book 2. Empress Azura It is implied that Azura has a thing for Raydan. In Book 3, Chapter 10, depending on the player's decision, the player can choose to unlock a diamond scene featuring a romantic rendezvous with Azura in the gardens of Fydoria. She also kisses him after he saves Lia from stormholt soldiers in Book 3, Chapter 11. Val Greaves Val appears not to like or trust him at first, but it is shown in Book 3 that Val actually cares for Raydan when she jumps in front of him to protect him from Azura's lightning bolt during the final battle. She was also very affected from his supposed betrayal in Book 3, Chapter 7. As for Raydan, his constant teasing of her in as early as Book 2 shows a possibility of him having feelings for her. Lia Lia meets Raydan in Book 3, Chapter 10 when she visits him in his cell. She eventually soon grows to be quite fond of him after he engages her in a game called 'Sly Fox Sees'. In Book 3, Chapter 11, she helps Raydan translate the Ancient Irithi in the Anti-Magic Book to help stop her mother. After Raydan saves her from the Stormholt soldiers, he gains her full trust. She offers to join Raydan at Stormholt. Should the player decide to spend diamonds to recruit her as an ally, she will accompany Raydan back to Stormholt and help Kenna test out the anti-magic spells in Chapter 13. Aurynn Amanth Aurynn is shown to have a crush on Raydan. She also invites Raydan to dance in the final chapter of Book 3 if Kenna does not choose him as her betrothed hinting that there might be a future romantic relationship between them. Other Looks Raydan Shirtless.png|Shirtless Trivia * The player gets a chance to play as him in Book 3. * He bears a very close resemblance to actor Avan Jogia. * He may be the ancestor of Bastien, a character from the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series because they have many similarities. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents